


A New Hero?

by Tyrant_of_Light



Category: Nexomon: Extinction (Video Game)
Genre: Disguise, Stupidity, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_of_Light/pseuds/Tyrant_of_Light
Summary: The new Tyrant King, The Tyrant of Light, has taken his place on the throne. Humanity once again fears for its survival. But the new hero is having some trouble believing that this idiot is capable of any kind of intentional destruction. Maybe The Tamers Guild and the general public are over reacting a little.
Relationships: Protagonist & Coco, Protagonist & Eliza, Protagonist & OC
Kudos: 5





	A New Hero?

**Author's Note:**

> I've called the male protagonist(/ Tyrant of Light/ Solus) Luke as apparently he was called that in a trailer and I thought it suited him and made who I was referring to clearer. This story is from an OC's point of view. 
> 
> There aren't nearly enough stories for this awesome fandom, so hope you all enjoy :)

The dilapidated shell of a tower gave me the chills, a strong presence lingered in the air, even a thousand years after the death of the king who once resided here. I shook off the ominous feeling and pushed forwards.

I had a job to do. And there were people counting on me.

Everyone was counting on me!

I can finish this right here and now. Finish this thousand year long struggle for survival.

All I had to do was capture the tyrant king. Oh, yeah this would be easy, I thought sarcastically to myself.

As I entered the room, a bright, almost blinding light filled it. I suppose this is why they called the king ‘The Tyrant of Light’.

I could make out its vague silhouette in the light, not too far away.

This is my opportunity, I thought, grasping the trap from my pocket and hurling it toward the figure.

“Ow! Damn, kid,” a voice spoke as the light slowly cleared up, “you’ve got quite the throw.”

I could make out the figure now, humanoid. It took a step closer. Oh, ok, very humanoid.

A young man, maybe only a few years older than my teenage self, stood before me. He had crazy aqua hair that he was trying to smooth down, ok so the messy hair might be my   
fault when I threw that trap.

“I am so sorry,” I apologized, head down in shame. It was my destiny to capture the king of tyrants and save the world, and instead I’ve injured some poor, innocent dude.

And insulting him with the insinuation that I thought he was a nexomon.

He handed me back my gold nexotrap, his warm hand brushing slightly against mine in the transaction. 

See, there was no way that this guy was a tyrant! I screamed internally at myself. If he had been he would have been caught for sure, given that the perfect trap had hit the guy in the head!

“Hmm,” he sounds whilst assessing me. 

“Ha, you thought that catching me would be that easy, huh?” he asked, squinting like he’s struggling to picture such an absurdity.

And I’m just struggling to put the pieces together.

“I see what they mean about having ‘a protagonist vibe’ now,” he muses, seemingly to himself while stroking his chin in thought.

I must have been staring at him, slacked jawed, for quite some time.

“Ex- excuse me?” I ask, completely at a loss of what to do in this situation.

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

I felt like he had command of the room despite it only being the two of us.

He looked so human.

But it’s just the way Amelie told me it would be. The tyrant king is a master of deception, and I have to stop him.

I quickly darted backwards making some space between me and the enemy.

“Wargoyle, use double slash!” I directed at the nexomon as I released it from its trap. 

Wargoyle stopped dead upon seeing its opponent. Maybe it was thrown off by the human like appearance. 

“Wargoyle, now!” I called again. Only to have the usually loyal nexomon bow his head in a symbol of respect for the other ma- I mean the monster. 

The king held his arm out and let out a low rumbling noise that sounded a little like a hum or a growl and Wargoyle stepped forward and brushed against the blue haired   
humanoids hand, causing said being to smile in a gentle manner as if he’d forgotten I was even there.

“Get off of Wargoyle!” I demanded “he belongs to me.”

“No,” the other man states, “all nexomon belong to me.”

“Then I’ll find another way to beat you. It’s my destiny to ensure you can’t hurt mankind!” I declare.

He pauses for a second before bursting into full blown laughter. 

“I don’t want to hurt mankind. I took this role to save them. And this is how you people repay me, by sending a new hero to get rid of me, the guy who saved humanity. What else have they told you about me?”

With that question he took a step forward. 

“Did they Amelie tell you about all those times I stopped rampaging nexomon, or dragons, or the bandits?”

He insisting getting closer with every word.

I didn’t realize that I’d been backing up until my heel hit the stone wall behind me.

The king’s hand was next to my head and I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. And stupidly the only thing I could do was think how good his human disguise was, even up this close. 

A cough echoed through the large room. I turned to the doorway only to see Coco, a cat person who frequently helped at the guild. An unlikely saviour for sure, but I’d take what I could get.

“Ah, Coco, you’re back,” the tyrant said, ignoring me, hand still blocking my path to escape.

Oh no, could my day get any worse? These guys were working together!

“What do you think of the resemblance, Coco? It’s like I have a mini me,” the king stated looking at Coco, leaning closer to me so Coco could assess.

“I think you’re making your mini me uncomfortable, Luke,” Coco deadpanned. The comment seemed to make the king back off a little.

“Coco, I can’t believe you’re working with him,” I accused, pointing at the tyrant next to me.

“I’m not,” Coco said through gritted teeth, “he’s my friend.”

“But he’s a nexomon, and a tyrant,” I said, voice lowered as if that would stop the almost god level being from hearing me, taking a quick glance at him, only to see him still staring at me.

“He’s human when it matters,” was all Coco offered me before turning his attention to his...friend.

“If you’re done with your obsession on the guilds new hero, can we get going now?” Coco asked. 

“But he’s just like me,” the tyrant king reasoned.

“I’m nothing like you; you’re a monster whose goal is to erase mankind!”

I got ignored as the tyrant and his friend walked to the teleportation crystal. 

“Yeah, yeah, so you’ve told me,” the king said with a wave of dismissal.

Coco sorted crystal while the king assessed me again.

“We really are a lot more alike than you think,” he reinforced with a shrug like he didn’t care either way.

I was about to argue when the crystal powered up.

“Well, if it’s our destiny to fight, I guess I’ll catch you around,” the king of tyrants chimed, disappearing with a burst of blue energy.

“I doubt that you’ll be catching him anywhere soon though,” the cat laughed before he also disappeared in a bright flash.

I sat down looking at my silver tamers badge. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that I’d been unable to catch him this time.   
*  
My trainers slid on the thick sheets of ice as I made my way to the frozen tundra outpost. So maybe I hadn’t come fully prepared for what the weather would be like here, but at least I’d remembered a thick coat this time.

My journey here had been an absolute nightmare. The bandits to the south of the fortress seem to have doubled since I was last here. And all of them were up for a battle.

I just reached the inside city walls when I finally felt I could breathe a sigh of relief.

When BAM- 

“Well, hello there, Destiny,” rung a far too friendly voice from behind me. I tensed. Lovely my day only got better, I thought dryly.

I turned to see a blue haired man wearing fewer layers than me and a shiny bronze badge that caught my eye. Well that’s one way to blend in, wear a tamers badge. My teeth   
gritted at the thought.

“Don’t you have anything better to do with your time than steal from bronze tamers?” I berated.

I received an affronted look in return.

“The guild gave me this, along with my silver and gold one actually,” he explained “Edward awarded me with them all.”

“Oh,” I didn’t really have a response for that. Maybe he really had helped the guild previously; I had learned firsthand that the guild had some rather unsavoury secrets. But I couldn’t see another nexomon as a tamer. Why would he even want to be a tamer?

I carried on walking and he soon fell in stride beside me.

The snow crunched under our feet, in the silence. I was perfectly happy for him to follow me to the outpost. I’d potentially be able to catch him if I had backup.

He followed me all the way there. This guy defiantly had some nerve; he even smiled politely at the tamer at the door! I have no idea what to make of this guy.

“Sorry,” the tamer said as I went to enter the outpost tent “the other tamers haven’t arrived just yet. There was news of a storm to the east and they’re waiting for it to stop in the bunker.”

I groaned. This is exactly why I hated jobs anywhere near this ice-bound disaster.

“I know a place we can get some warm drinks and some food,” the king that I’d been trying to ignore suggested.

Somehow I found myself following a human shaped tyrant to a small stand selling hot soup in polystyrene cups.

“Back again, dear?” The lady at the stand asked.

“I always come back when there’s food,” he agreed. 

“No cat friend today?” 

“Not today, ma’am, he’s busy helping the guild in Parum.”

Is this what he gets up to when Coco is doing important things? 

After ordering a soup, the tyrant pays for them both before I can even find my money in my pockets. If he’s doing this so I owe him a favor he’s wasting his money, I thought suspiciously.

We stood in silence and I was too cold to feel awkward, trying desperately to warm up my hands on the cup. 

“This stand does good soup,” the man next to me states conversationally “it’s all vegetables too, no nexomon included.”

He chuckles to himself a little at that.

“It feels a bit weird to eat nexomon after I found out I was one,” he clarifies.

“You had to find out you were one? Just how dumb are you?” I grumble, my bad mood still going strong from my hellish morning.

“Depends on who you ask,” he joked with a wink.

I smiled a little. Amelie had warned me that he had knack for making fast friends and that this was one of many assets that he used to disrupt the guilds activities.

“I take it you had a tough morning, travelling in from the south?” he questioned.

“You wouldn’t know the half of it,” I complained.

“Believe me I’ve traveled that route several times, I avoid it where I can but I suppose it might be the lesser of three evils when you’re trying to get into the fortress,” he surmised.

“I’d rather bandits than the storm to the west that my fellow tamers are currently stuck in,” I agreed.

“It’s strange. After I became king the rampaging nexomon to the west cleared up but now that storm has been raging in their stead. It’s like the poor people in this city just can’t catch a break.”

“Nexomon stopped raging after you became king?” I asked and he nodded.

“The king needed to be a blood related heir to Omnicron, I’m the only one of those so I didn’t have much choice. My coronation even got the dragons to calm down,” he explained.

“So how are you related to Omnicron?” I quizzed, now curious about where this tale was going.

“Grandchild, my mother put me in an orphanage to have me raised as a human though. So I can’t really answer any of your tyrant related questions. Sorry,” he said with a shrug.

I just nodded dumbly. I can’t even begin to imagine how a person would adapt to news like that. One day being told you aren’t the species you thought you were must be... tough.

“I hope the other tamers are doing ok in the bunker,” I expressed concerned.

“Oh, they’ll be fine,” he disregarded, taking another swig of soup.

“Ok, I get that you’re a tyrant but shouldn’t you at least pretend to care whilst you’re in a human settlement,” I criticized.

He gave me a sideways glace around his mug but continued to sip for a little longer.

“They’ll be fine,” he emphasized “I would know I helped prepare that building as a shelter. My friend in charge of the project was very confident in its structure and I entirely trust   
her judgement on the matter.”

“You really don’t hate humanity, do you?” I challenged, feeling scandalized. 

“I did try to tell you,” he defended.

I guess I really did have this man-tyrant, whatever he was, all wrong.

“Amelie thought I was a threat to the guild after taking the position as king, so she demonized me in the eyes of the public after she ousted me from the guild,” he explained,   
tearing the rim of his cup with such intent I thought he might even explode the cup. And who knows, he might actually be able to do that, I thought with a pang of worry.

“If you like your position in the guild, you’d be best not to progress too far. Amelie keeps a close watch on all of the Grandmasters,” the king advised.

“If someone had caught me, they’d be considered the biggest threat to the guild,” he snarked playfully with a grin.

“Thanks for your concern, but I’m not a tyrant, I don’t think Amelie will ever seriously see me as much of a threat, do you?” I mocked the notion.

“It happened to a lot of strong humans before it happened to me, take Lydia and Atlanta for example.”

Ok, so he might have a point with that one. It wouldn’t do any harm to watch my own back a little more.

Just as I finished the last drop of soup I realized we’d walked all the way back to the outpost.

“So, Destiny, I guess it’s until next time,” he prompted.

“I’ll catch you then for sure,” I retorted.

The sound of someone gagging came from the tent. The man’s face lit up as he saw Coco pretended to puke.

“How’s the guild treating you?” the king asked the cat.

“They’re treating me great. I just hope they’re going to pay out for me having to endure watching the two of you flirting,” Coco quipped at us both, which would have probably made me turn pink if not for my face already being flushed with the cold.

“I just can’t leave you alone for a second, can I, Luke?” The cat directed at the tyrant.

“Why would you want to?” came Luke’s witty response.

I tried not to laugh as I joined Coco in the tent, leaving my counterpart outside. He and Coco exchanged some more banter before Coco shut the tent flap with a fond smile.  
*  
After that I saw the tyrant king everywhere. 

I was in Ignitia, fending off wild nexomon, while some essential repairs could be done to their heavy artillery, and suddenly there are no wild nexomon in sight. I wandered further from the site to see what was going on, only to be greeted by a wide grin and a “Hello, Destiny.”

Laterian guards patrolled the area around an incensed drake, unwilling to let any guild tamers near the scene despite having their own citizens in the cordoned off area in harm’s way. And who should come sauntering by but the king of nexomon himself, sans the silly bronze tamer badge this time.

“Don’t worry about this, Destiny, I even calm dragons down,” he’d bragged. And he must have been telling the truth because about fifteen minutes later, the guards dispersed and declared that no one had been injured. 

I may have accidentally got the credit for this one, earning my gold badge right afterwards.

I even went all the way out to Palmaya for some elemental nexotraps and saw Luke paddling through the sea with a Raksuma by his side. I had hoped to just pass by unnoticed after my initial face palm but I had been spotted. 

“Destiny, come join me and Raksuma in the water,” he’d invited, waving me over. It had seemed rude to not oblige. But maybe that was just the effect a king had on people. 

I had been called back to Parum not long after that last meeting with him. Amelie had some concerns, and I’m not sure that they’re unfounded any more.

Either way, I promised her that I’d try harder to catch him so that we could ‘save the world,’ even if it seems like humans might be the ones destroying it currently.  
*  
The immortal citadel was an unnerving place to stay for any amount of time, but I’ve currently been stationed here for almost a month. The creepy vibes were definitely getting to me. 

Coco had been around for the first week or so, but since he’d gone back to Parum the mood had certainly taken a dip. And I’d had far too much time to just think about stuff.

After talking to a ghost who’d actually met a living tyrant in the flesh, it had occurred to me that I had forgotten that Luke even was a tyrant. 

I’d heard so many stories from him and Coco about the pair of them going on adventures and saving people in the exact same way I was doing, that it was just too easy to forget that he was supposed to be the enemy.

This time, I approached him.

He has lounging on a bench, watching some nexomon play around aimlessly.

“Hi,” I greeted “This seems more like the kind of place that you should be hanging out.”

“Aw, why? Are you scared of me Destiny?”

“Stop calling me that,” I grumbled. I was kind of done with destiny. The smirk remained planted on his face.

“And yeah, I am scared of you,” I whispered. That wiped the look off of his face. In a split second his features had turned to stone.

“Oh,” he replied coldly. Even with his feature stony I could see the hurt in his eyes.

“I meant that I’m scared to fight you,” I corrected. 

He didn’t reply but stood to leave. And then I realized my mistake.

“I’m scared to win,” I stated simply. He returned to sitting on the bench with me at that, willing to hear me out now.

“You’re my friend Luke, and I don’t want to fight on the opposite side,” I clarified “if I actually caught you in a nexotrap I don’t even know what I’d do, ordering you around would just be wrong.”

“I know how you feel, people used think Coco was my nexomon all the time,” he informed me with a wince. 

“It must have been hard for you to find out that you were a tyrant,” I commented.

“Yeah, ha, since I found out my own heritage I felt even worse for Coco. The whole time he should have been the one getting mistaken for my tamer,” he meant it as a joke but it came out a little sad, with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“I’m not going to catch you, Luke,” I affirmed, offering out a hand to help him up off of the bench. He accepted with a warm smile.

“You’re more than a person to me Luke, you’re my friend,” I assured. He pulled me in for an unexpected hug.

He recovered quickly pulling himself upright. 

“I appreciate your sentiments, but I’m afraid I’m already a taken man,” he voiced after he’d taken a step back.

I raised an eyebrow as he reached into his jacket. He unveiled a small golden pyramid from his pocket and presented it in the palm of his hand.

“You- That’s... I-” was my attempt at a response.

“My friend Eliza, who lives here, saw a vision of you and thought it was best to catch me herself. She didn’t know what sort of person you would turn out to be and was worried for   
my well being. I would have liked to have been in on her plan before being ambushed though,” he explained, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment “she shouted “catch,” at me and as I turned to her it landed right in my hands. I got dragged in instantly.”

“You’re owned by Eliza?” I repeated. 

“Well, not exactly. I do have my own trap, since she gave it back to me. She’s a little off the wall with her plans but I agree that this particularly one worked out for the best.”

I had to face palm. That had been a great plan. But also a very stupid one. And how had I not realised after my own trap had bounced right off.

“What if you accidentally return yourself to it?”

“I’d like to think one of my friends would get me out,” the tyrant king laughed.

“Coco or Eliza, or maybe you,” he added unsure.

I just laughed. He might be a lot lonelier than he was as a hero but the friends he does have are the most reliable that he could ask for. I suppose it wouldn’t be so bad if the guild turned against me as well. 

Because even if he wasn’t ever going to belong to me as a nexomon, at least he was going to have my back.


End file.
